Wolf HQ
The Wolf HQ was founded on January 12, 2013, by Siricey101, AKA Prince Wazkio. The HQ originally consisted of both a forest (about five miles across) and a cliff face, but “renovations” by the Cyndicate eventually managed to turn it into the lava-filled wasteland it is now. It is currently the Cyndicate's base, lead by Cynderklaw. History Shortly after the HQ was founded, the rogue Skunks Silan and “Stinker” ambushed the Wolves, and the full-blown battle that followed left a good portion of the HQ destroyed by explosive stink bombs. In light of this defeat, Wazkio ordered the Wolves to flee the Cliffs of Mourn and take refuge in other headquarters, disguised as other animals. Wazkio himself, however, stayed behind and intercepted a plan by Lion-O and Fang (who used the crazed Linoxus as a tool in their plans) to destroy the remnants of the forest. Unfortunately for all involved except the schemers, the three Lions succeeded at burning much of the HQ, and Wazkio and Silan accepted a temporary truce in order to save what remained from the flames. Eventually, all the Wolves returned to their HQ. However, a month later, a bomb that Linoxus placed during his attack detonated, leveling what remained of the forest. Ironically, a day later, Wazkio requested an alliance with Linoxus, who by now had turned into the Cyndicate leader, Cynderklaw. Cynder accepted, and the wolves became part of the Fiery Order. After this, nothing much happened to the HQ itself, other than Cynderklaw using the HQ as a point of refuge to build weapons in. It did not have a major part in the Janus story arc. After Janus’ defeat, Cynderklaw claimed control over the Wolves. Only one member protested this change of hands, and this member was all but ignored. Wazkio, in fact, showed approval of Cynder’s actions, and declared all Wolves to be members of the Cyndicate. On June 26th, battle machines sent by Egull Enterprises were sent to destroy the Cyndciate camps, but they were driven off by the deliberate destruction of what remained of the Wolf HQ. This left the HQ in even worse condition, though neither Cynderklaw nor Wazkio seemed to mind this. The Wolves once again descended into a period of military inactivity, though they were still politically active through Cynderklaw, trying to form new alliances and produce more weapons. On August 8th, Egull enterprises sprung another attack, again targeting civilians. The missiles were intercepted, but another missile, sent by the Grahand, appeared. Cynder destroyed this one, but he was killed by another one, which emitted an electric shock. This was the second time that Cynderklaw died, and he resurrected soon afterwards. The eagles attempted to destroy the HQ on August 25th, but the Cyndicate countered once again by submerging the city in lava (though not without lavaproofing the buildings), placing the HQ out of reach to most. The city resurfaced on September 1st and began building anti-air weapons. Injured Wolves from an unknown source ran towards the HQ for refuge, but they were shot down by their own kin, suspected of being a trap set up by Gerzain of the Grahand. Somewhere between September and October, the Cyndicate took the Lion HQ and moved their headquarters there. This left the Wolf HQ relatively inactive, and the only notable event that occurred was when Elvyn threatened to destroy the HQ if they did not meet at Molten Mountain. A month later, the Skunk Silan, who happened to be one of the Wolf HQ’s first attackers, requested that the wolves attend a meeting at his HQ to discuss bringing peace to Chima. The Wolves' leader, Cynderklaw, was away with Elvyn on an expedition, making the truce impossible; however, Cynder abandoned the journey, returning to the wolves to keep them on their feet. On January 13, 2014, Cynder sent a young Wolf named Wazzy to request an alliance with the recently active Outlanders. Barabus of the Bats sent his own request, which Cynderklaw accepted. Battles Fought Offensive: *January 24th, 2013: The wolves attacked the Eagles HQ. *March 21st, 2013: The Pirates were attacked by the wolves, alongside Razac and his mech. *April 2nd-April 6th, 2013: Under the order of Cynderklaw, the wolves attacked the Gorillas HQ. *April 6th, 2013: Cynderklaw ordered an attack on the Lions HQ immediately after the Gorillas. This is where Janus was released. *May 4th, 2013: The Cyndicate responded to an unknown ally’s request for backup at the Rhino HQ. *May 11, 2013: Cynderklaw ordered another attack on the Lions HQ. Defensive: *January 27th–30th, 2013: Two skunks named Silan and Stinker attacked the HQ. Although the two were hopelessly outnumbered, they destroyed the Forest of Despair and a portion of the Cliffs of Mourn with explosive stink bombs, escaping unhurt. *February 1st–4th, 2013: Lion-O (the leader of the lions at the time) and Fang attacked the HQ, with their weapon being Linoxus, who torched what remained of the forest. Silan and Wazkio formed a truce and tried to extinguish the flames. Linoxus attempted to retreat, but was blasted into a river by a stink bomb left over from the last attack. Lion-O and Fang fell back also, as their HQ came under attack. *May 23rd–26th, 2013: The eagles attacked the HQ with battle machines, but they were warded off when the forest (which was already in bad condition from lack of Chi) was destroyed in a powerful explosion that threw up large chunks of earth and released magma from below. *June 19th-30th, 2013: A minor skirmish (though still worth noting): Whofaga approached the HQ and challenged Cynderklaw to a duel. Instead, the HQ’s leader sent him to River Valley, where his best soldier Wolzin was waiting in ambush. Wolzin was eventually defeated, but Whofaga mysteriously disappeared after the battle. Category:Headquarters